


Getting Warm in Wakanda

by BirdOfHermes



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Eating, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Dates, Flirting, Interracial Relationship, Porn with Feelings, Wakanda, also so does chris evans and it makes me really happy, steve likes all women of all colors, woman of color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: Steve Rogers has started settling into his new life in Wakanda and bumps into a lovely girl who bakes bread at the Wakandan marketplace. She melts his heart like she melts the butter on the sweet rolls. Set before Avengers: Infinity War. Minor spoilers for Captain America: Civil War.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Infinity War is going to break me. No doubt about it. I just want nice things for Cap, and this is the only way I can cope with what's inevitably going to happen to him and my wonderful team of Avengers.
> 
> Also, after seeing the Infinity War trailer and the reveal of Cap in Wakanda fighting side by side with those badass Wakandans, I had the sudden desire to write something with him getting to know the city because I think he'd fit in quite naturally since he's an amazing guy. Just playing around with the idea. This fic can sort of count as a Cap/Reader fic if you want it to, hence the tags.
> 
> P.S. Chris Evans dates women of color. Just so you know. That really butters my muffin. So part of this fic is for selfish, Freudian reasons too. Sorry, not sorry.

_Met him on a Thursday_  
_Sunny afternoon, cumulus clouds, eighty-four degrees [...]_  
_Said he wanted to talk about my mission_  
_Listen to my past lives_  
_Took me on long walks to places where butterflies rest easy_  
_Talked about Moses and Mumia_  
_Reparations, blue colors, memories of shell-top Adidas_  
_He was fresh_  
_Like summer peaches_  
_Sweet on my mind like block parties and penny candy_  
_Us was nice and warm_  
_No jacket, no umbrella, just warm..._  
_-"Love Rain" by Jill Scott_

There were a lot of things Steve Rogers had to adjust to after T'Challa granted him and his team members sanctuary in Wakanda. He had to learn to let go of Bucky, until such a time came where they could find a cure for his brainwashing. He had to learn to let go of the pain in his heart from the fractured friendship he'd lost with Tony. He had to learn to just be another person in the crowd, though he of course always offered help to T'Challa and the people of Wakanda whenever they needed it. He was the kind of man who wanted to stay busy, so whether it was helping put out fires in the fields or volunteering to help with construction of smaller neighborhoods, Steve was able to keep himself occupied for the most part in the beautiful city of Wakanda.

As a thank you for his services, T'Challa set him up with a place to stay. Naturally, he'd offered the top of the line apartment on his estate, but Steve humbly said no and requested something the average Wakandan would live in. T'Challa had chuckled and granted him that too, taking him to a building not far from one of the elementary schools. It was all sandstone with large windows to let the sun do its thing, and he ended up falling in love with it pretty much on sight and moving in the next day. Sam had similar tastes and got himself an apartment a few floors away. Wanda and Vision chose to stay on T'Challa's estate, as they worried their peculiar presence might still startle the people of the city after the events of Ultron's birth and subsequent destruction.

Steve settled into his new life within a month or two, but the one thing he hadn't adjusted to yet was the all-new, unfamiliar cuisine. He'd tried African food before back in New York and loved it, but without access to the familiar brands and recipes, he had no idea what to do. Naturally, he coaxed some advice out of T'Challa, who again chuckled and pointed him in the direction of the marketplace in the main part of the city.

Like nearly everywhere in Wakanda, the marketplace was stunning. It spanned a whopping eight blocks at the center of the city. The shops were set up in a grid on cobblestone and it was only accessible on foot, so he'd had to park and walk his way in after grabbing a little map by the sidewalk. He got a large hand-woven basket and made his way through at a leisurely pace. There were hundreds of kinds of fruit, vegetables, meat, spices, beverages, and other things, but the first thing that grabbed attention was the scent of freshly baked bread. He wandered up to the storefront on his right after he caught a whiff of the mana from heaven, and he must have had an amusing look on his face because the girl rolling dough behind the counter giggled as she saw him.

She was tall, perhaps 5'8'' or so, and in her late twenties. Her hair was pulled up in an adorable puff held by a purple band. She had slightly broad shoulders and long limbs. An apron hid most of her curves, but he could tell she was strong, and it made sense as she was a breadmaker. Her eyes were a rich mahogany, only a shade or two lighter than her skin, and her smile was bright as she dusted off her fingers and walked over towards him.

"Not many men can resist fresh baked bread," she said, grinning. "Would you like a sample?"

"If it's not too much trouble," he said sheepishly.

She chuckled and sliced off a piece of pita bread for him. "Here, you must try this one."

He nodded his head in thanks and bit into it. "Wow."

"Fresh makes all the difference, doesn't it?"

"Definitely. I'll take a loaf, please."

She grabbed a fresh one from the rack and wrapped it in wax paper for him, peeking over the counter at his empty basket. He paid her and she tucked the money in the register, observing him for a moment. "Is this your first time in the market?"

Steve glanced down at himself. "Is it that obvious?"

"Just a bit, Captain."

He blinked at her in surprise. She smiled, shaking her head. "A man as famous as you is heard of even here in Wakanda. I might be able to offer some help. What do you like to cook?"

Steve scratched the back of his neck, blushing a bit. "Honestly, I've been eating out for a month. I'm not sure where to start."

"No trouble. Start simple. Try things until you find something you enjoy. Do you like stew?"

"Yeah, actually."

She gestured towards her right. "One street down to your left, there is a wonderful shop that makes lamb stew. They also sell a recipe book with most of their best soups. That should get you started. It goes great with the pita bread."

He followed her gaze until he spotted it and nodded, smiling. "Thank you, miss...?"

She offered her hand. She had a strong grip, but her hand was still soft. "Nailah."

"Nailah," Steve echoed. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you, Captain."

"Please," he said as he let go. "Call me Steve."

She nodded. "Steve. Stay cool out there. Tell me how the lamb turns out."

He chuckled. "You might not want to know."

She giggled. "Tell me anyway."

"Will do." He waved as he headed towards the shop she'd indicated.

The next week, he dropped by around the same time and she was right where he'd last seen her, working tirelessly on a mound of dough that was half his size. Nailah glanced up and once more he was treated to that supernova smile.

"Came back for more, have you? How was the lamb stew?"

"Delicious," he said, and then winced. "When I tried it at home? Disaster."

"Oh, you poor thing." She pulled a loaf onto the counter and sliced off a piece. "Here, maybe this will cheer you up."

He took a bite. "Mm, this is amazing."

"This is injera," Nailah said. "It's also a flatbread, but it's from Ethiopia. Very popular choice."

He gestured towards the rack. "Let's definitely give it a try."

She wrapped the loaf for him and he paid her. "So what went wrong with your lamb stew?"

"Cooked it too long. And the seasoning wasn't right."

"Your dishes--did you bring any from home or did you buy them here?"

Steve thought about it. "Some of mine are from what I was able to take with me."

Nailah nodded. "Try the housewares shop two blocks over to the left. Tell them you're trying to learn to cook soup and stew. They should be able to find you what you need for your next go-around."

Steve nodded. "Thanks. Wish me luck."

Nailah winked at him. "Good luck, Steve."

He waved and headed down the street.

Over the next couple of months, he found a rhythm and a routine to his life, and the marketplace quickly became a part of it. He struggled for another week after his second meeting with Nailah and finally had to invite Sam over to teach him a few things, as Sam was an excellent cook and had been helping him survive when he wasn't working nights. After a couple weeks, he managed to make soups and stews that were actually edible, and Sam even commented on how amazing the bread he'd been buying had been. The second he mentioned Nailah, Sam got That Look on his face that Steve absolutely hated.

"So," Sam said, attempting poorly to hid a smirk. "Nailah, huh."

Steve flicked an annoyed glance over the table at him. "Don't you start."

"Start what?" Sam said, feigning innocence. "I didn't start anything."

"You have The Look. Don't start."

Sam shrugged. "Hey, if you're seeing a Look, it's you, not me. I'm just saying I've been past her shop before and she looks like your type. Couldn't hurt to ask her out, man."

"Pretty girl like that's not going to be unattached," Steve said. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Dude," Sam said seriously. "You're a spy. And also a superhero. Do some recon. Get a feel for her. From what you've told me, sounds like she kinda likes you."

"She's just being friendly."

Sam raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Lord, why are you testing me? Why did you make this man so naive? Really, Lord? Really?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Be more dramatic."

"I'm just sayin'," Sam said before slurping the rest of his soup and standing to take the bowl into the kitchen. "Maybe you should give it a try before she magically gets your number through mysterious circumstances."

Steve glared. "Sam, I swear--"

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to look out for a brotha." He rinsed off the bowl and spoon. "And besides, you did this to yourself. You smile every time you say her name. Don't blame it on me, Cap."

Steve grumbled mutinously under his breath and ate his soup.

* * *

"You're never late," Nailah grinned as Steve came loping up the counter on his usual morning. "I'm going to have to learn to be as punctual as you someday. What are we shopping for today?"

"Surprise me," he said, an easy smile on his lips.

"Ooh, we're feeling adventurous, are we? Great. I've been messing around with my chapati recipe and I need a guinea pig." She sliced off a piece and handed it to him. He tried it and shut his eyes for a second.

"I'm going to be three hundred pounds if I keep coming here," Steve said severely, pointing to his basket to indicate he wanted the whole loaf.

"Well, then it's a good thing you have that Super Soldier serum keeping you nice and svelte," she teased after wrapping the loaf and dropping it into his basket. He paid her, chuckling.

"Svelte. Haven't heard that one before."

"It fits," Nailah said, gesturing towards his chest. "You are aware that your chest-to-waist ratio is insane, right? There are men out there who would kill for that kind of definition."

Steve laughed, surprised. "No, I hadn't thought about it that way. Maybe I should make some fitness videos or something."

"You'd make a killing, honestly. To say nothing of the scores and scores of women who would also kill for a copy, albeit for less than honorable reasons."

Steve blushed a bit. "Oh, I've gotten offers before."

Nailah winked at him. "I bet you have. Anything else?"

Steve cleared his throat as Sam's annoying voice echoed in his ears. _Sounds like she kinda likes you._ "Actually, yes. Tell me something you enjoy cooking at home. I want to try something new."

She blinked at him in surprise. "Oh. Um, certainly. I happen to like swordfish. It's a little more unique than your average fish, and it's delicious grilled. Might be something you'd enjoy too."

"Swordfish," Steve said, nodding. "I'll add it to the cooking list. Thanks, Nailah."

"Bye, Steve. See you next week." She smiled, waved, and headed back towards her prep table. Steve watched her go this time, sure that for just a second, she'd seemed as if she were blushing.

* * *

"Did you see a ring?"

"Sam, I swear to God."

"Because I didn't see a ring."

"Sam--"

"Which means if you don't ask her out next week, I'm going to start calling you Captain Chicken in front of everyone we know and I won't stop until you ask her out."

"Why do I even hang out with you?"

"Good question, Captain Chicken. I wish I knew."

* * *

"Welcome back," Nailah said, those dark eyes sparkling in the warm sunlight as he walked over. "What are we shopping for this week?"

"Something to go with swordfish," Steve said, smiling and praying his face didn't convey how nervous he actually felt. He shouldn't have been, not by now, since he'd seen her every week for nearly three months.

"Excellent. I've got two recommendations. The first is something to go with the meal, whether you make it a sandwich or eat it with a side," Nailah said brightly, grabbing a bread that was crisp and similar to a baguette. "It's a little tart and has some rich herb flavors that go well with swordfish."

She let him try that one first and then unwrapped the second one, which had a heavenly glaze to it.

"The other one I've got is a honeymilk bread that could be the dessert. It's kind of messy, though, here."

She sliced a square and held it out to him. Steve flipped a coin mentally and decided no guts, no glory.

He ate the sweetbread straight from her fingers.

The look on her face was worth the risk.

Her mahogany eyes widened as she felt the soft brush of his lips over her fingertips, the slightest touch, nothing skeezy or overt, and he heard her breath catch for a second. He kept a cool expression, but didn't stray from eye contact, and it got the message across without a single word. She leaned back from the counter slightly, and there was a lazy grace to the movement as she seemed to understand what had just transpired. The sunny smile he'd gotten used to melted down into something a little more coy and subtle as she watched him from beneath her thick eyelashes.

"I'll take both," Steve said calmly once he'd finished chewing.

Nailah nodded slowly, and then still staring at him, licked the glaze left over from her fingertips before she moved to wrap the loaves for him. She finished and he paid her. She settled her arms on the counter, crossing them, her posture remarkably similar to a content, well-fed cat.

"So," she said softly. "How many times are you going to come here before you ask me out?"

"Funny you should mention that," Steve said, leaning an elbow against the counter so they were level and only a few inches apart. "Had planned on asking you out today, as a matter of fact. What are you doing later?"

She pretended to think about it. "Oh, I don't know, Steve. It's so sudden."

He chuckled. "Sorry. Maybe I should go slower."

She shook her head. "What did you have in mind?"

"We could grab something to eat and go for a walk near the river."

The smile she gave him warmed him through and through. "That sounds lovely. Let's say seven o'clock?"

Steve nodded. "On the dot."

"It's a date." She glanced down at his mouth. "Oh, you've still got a little glaze there."

Steve started to reach up towards his face, but then she gave him a sly smile that made his heart race. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

She tilted her face and kissed him. He nearly melted on the spot. It was soft and sweet and slow, and even though he could hear customers coming up behind him grousing impatiently and teenage boys making cat-calls from the booth across from them, he didn't care.

Nailah drew back first, her dark eyes glittering playfully. "There. You're good."

Steve grinned. "See you at seven."

She winked at him. "Don't be late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Nailah's first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET READY FOR SOME DATE FLUFF MOTHERFUCKERS.

 

_"Love slipped from my lips_

_Dripped down my chin_

_And landed in his lap_

_And us became new..."_

_-"Love Rain" by Jill Scott_

 

That night, at seven o'clock on the dot, the Wakandan skies opened up.

Steve stood underneath a massive umbrella outside of the small baker's shop, sighing quietly to himself and shaking his head as he watched fat raindrops splash over the cobblestone, soaking the bottoms of his linen slacks.

The door to the shop opened. There was a soft orange glow of a lantern that illuminated Nailah as she stepped out onto the front stoop. Steve felt the remaining breath leave his lungs.

She wore a scarlet wrap dress that had a gold sash and accentuated the curves the apron had been hiding every time he saw her. Gold flashed in her dangling earrings, bracelets, and rings, as well as over her eyelids. She'd changed her hair in the few hours since he'd seen her; instead of a cute puff, she'd twisted it into gorgeous braids with tiny gold beads at the ends that hung in a high ponytail.

Rather than continuing to gawk, Steve smiled and said in a sheepish voice, "The forecast said it was supposed to be seventy and clear."

Nailah laughed, holding out one hand and letting a few drops bounce off her fingertips. "Yes, I see that. It's alright. A little water never hurt anyone."

She locked the door to the shop, hiked up her dress to knee-length, scooped up her heels, and joined him beneath his umbrella. The spice of her perfume surrounded him and he nearly sighed. He offered his arm. She smiled and took it. They strolled towards his car at the end of the walkway and he tucked her inside it safe and dry before getting in and heading to the restaurant.

"Do you always work this late?" Steve asked as he navigated them onto the city streets.

"Most times, yes," she said, untucking her skirt and slipping on the heels. "I prep everything so that it just has to go in the oven when I arrive in the morning."

"Just you?"

"For the most part, yes. I have some part time associates, mainly teenagers."

"So you like being on your own?"

"You could say that, yes."

"Did you always want to be a baker?"

"No," she said. "When I was small, I wanted to be a dancer."

"What stopped you?"

"Nothing," she said. "I had just been accepted into one of the premiere dance studios in Egypt when my mother took ill. I returned to Wakanda to care for her. She died and passed her shop on to me. The people of this city adored her, as did I, and her legacy deserves to live on, so I rolled up my sleeves and took over the shop in her stead."

Steve glanced at her, his voice soft. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Nailah shook her head, smiling faintly. "Be sorry for nothing. She was a wonderful woman and she was always proud of me. I am happy to live her dream for her. Her recipes make everyone happy. It's a good life."

She shifted her seat slightly, glancing at him. "And what about you, Captain? What made you decide to become a soldier?"

"My parents both served," Steve said. "And I grew up very sickly and I wasn't able to serve until I was chosen for the Super Soldier program. I wanted to protect people. Keep them safe from the bigger threats out there."

"A noble endeavor," Nailah replied, nodding. "What brought you to Wakanda?"

Steve's expression sobered before he could stop it. "I...had a falling out with the people that I work for. With old friends. We needed sanctuary and T'Challa was kind enough to grant it."

He wasn't looking directly at her, but he could feel the waves of sympathy pouring off of her. She touched his hand gently where it rested on the gear shift. "I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you to leave everything you know behind."

A small smile flickered over his lips. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"True," she said, removing her hand. He immediately missed it. "I had heard of some of your adventures in the news and they've even made a documentary about you on the History channel. It seems like your world is constantly changing. How do you keep up with it?"

"By knowing when to fight change and when to just let it happen. Life is unpredictable. If you fight every change every time, you'll lose parts of yourself. I try to know when to lay down my guns, so to speak. Sometimes things change for the better, after all."

"True. It was strange seeing the Black Panther on the news. He had been so personal to us. He was our symbol, and now we have to share him with the world, to a certain extent. I'm not sure if that will make things better or worse for us."

He sent her a searching glance, surprised at her depth. "Well, I'm old school. I like to believe the best is yet to come."

Nailah lowered her thick eyelashes and sent him a simmering smile. "Is that a general statement or does it pertain to our evening, Captain Rogers?"

Steve chuckled. "Well, it's no fun if I just tell you outright."

"Touche."

* * *

Wakanda wasn't far from the coast, so Steve figured they couldn't go wrong with a seafood restaurant as it would mean everything would be fresh since it was caught daily. The rain had driven off some of the usual patrons, so the restaurant had a much more quiet, intimate feel once they were seated, listening to the water drumming along the rooftop. They sipped wine as they waited for their main meals, laughing and talking easily with each other as the night wore on.

"You must be tired of hearing this question," Nailah admitted. "But what was the first alien you ever saw? Was it the Chitauri?"

"Technically," Steve admitted. "It was Loki, the God of Mischief. Thor's adopted brother. They're from a place called Asgard."

"What was that like? Finding out for sure that there was life outside of earth?"

Steve shook his head. "Bizarre. I'd seen evidence of alien technology before I went under the ice, but nothing could really prepare me for it. It's...strange how similar Loki and Thor are to us, as if it's part of a grand design, but yet there's also a huge difference between us and them. They live for centuries at a time, maybe even millennia, so things that we consider important are nothing to them. It can definitely warp your perspective until you become the way Loki was."

Nailah traced a fingertip around the rim of her wine glass. "What a shame to have an immortal life and to spend it doing such wicked things. To be so callous to think people are beneath you. It...honestly sounds rather lonely."

"It probably is," Steve said. "But one thing I always admired about Thor was that underneath it all, I could tell he still cared. He still wanted to bring Loki back from the darkness. That's a kind of compassion that you don't see every day."

"And yet I see it in you," she said softly, holding his gaze. "They were chasing after your friend, weren't they?"

Steve nodded soberly. "Afraid so."

She bit her bottom lip. "Did it...end well for him at least?"

"Not well, but...better. We were able to prove he was framed, but it still did some lasting damage."

She touched his hand again, gently. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry so much."

"It's okay," he assured her. "Talking about it helps sometimes. Soldiers tend to try to bury everything. It's not always the healthiest idea in the long run."

"Soldiers protect what's important to them. It's why we need you. It's why we always will. And it's why people will fight for them when the time comes."

He smiled faintly, running his thumb over her knuckles. "I just hope that time isn't any day soon."

"Me too."

* * *

After a delicious meal and a comfortable ride to her apartment, Steve parallel-parked outside of her condo and opened the door for her. The rain hadn't stopped yet, still pounding the streets of Wakanda like an overzealous God of Thunder was somewhere nearby. An inch and a half of water flowed down the streets and sidewalks, and Steve was pretty sure he wouldn't feel his toes for the next 48-hours at the rate they were going. That weatherman needed to be fired.

He stood to one side of the car, smiling down at the woman before him, her features almost heavenly in the bluish light of the street lamp nearby. "So...I had a good time tonight."

"I did as well, Captain. Rainstorm notwithstanding."

"Yeah," he said, wincing. "I'll make it up to you."

Her dark eyes glimmered then. "And just how do you plan to do that?"

He smiled and leaned in towards her.

Then an SUV drove past and sent a huge wave of water crashing over him. It soaked him from head to toe.

Steve stood there, sopping wet, his eyes closed in resignation.

He heard a tiny snorting sound and opened his eyes to see Nailah with both hands over her nose and mouth, appearing to be suppressing uproarious laughter. Fortunately, he'd been right in front of her so his body had taken the worst of it and left her mostly dry.

"Oh," she said in between choked gasps. "Oh, you poor darling. You just can't catch a break, can you?"

Steve sighed. "Apparently not. Like you said. A little rain never hurt anyone."

"I couldn't agree more."

To his absolute shock, she pushed his arm down, allowing the torrent of rain to wash over her as well, and she was drenched in mere seconds. He almost asked why she'd done that, but then she gripped the lapel of his shirt and tugged him down to her mouth. All thoughts left him.

She coiled those strong arms around his neck and brought him down to her height, pressing her curves along the front of his body. The rain made her full lips cool to the touch, but fire lashed out in the form of her tongue slipping between his lips. The kiss was hot and sensual. She held nothing back. Passion flowed out of her and into him. Before he knew it, his arms were around her waist and he kissed her back with equal hunger. Every touch was electric, undeniable chemistry. The whole world fell away for several moments, as if time slowed down and every kiss was its own moment in time between the raindrops and the night sky.

Nailah drew back first, a rolling purr in her throat that made him shiver with something that had nothing to do with the cold rain. Her mahogany eyes sparkled dangerously in the lamplight. "Looks like you were right, Captain. The best has yet to come."

She lifted up on her bare tiptoes, her heels still clutched in one hand, and kissed him one last time before flicking another wicked, heart-attack-inducing smile at him as she pulled away.

"Good night, Steve."

"Night," he said breathlessly, watching her stroll inside her building, swallowing the last bits of the kiss that all but sealed his fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Nailah's second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to believe my heart is cold and hard and petrified, but then I wrote this chapter and realized, "OH DEAR GOD I AM STILL A CLOSET ROMANTIC QUICK SOMEONE REMOVE MY HEART PLEASE." Enjoy.

_Better than love_

_We made delicious_

_He, me had_

_Had me, he_

_He had me tongue-tied_

_I could hear his rhythm in my thoughts_

_I was his sharp, his horn section_

_His boom and his bit_

_And he was my love_

_Love rain, down on me, on me, down on me..._

_-"Love Rain" by Jill Scott_

 

Steve opened the door to his apartment. Sam took one look at him and grinned, placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head. "My man. It's been a long time since I've seen that expression on your face."

Steve opened and closed his mouth uselessly for a moment. "There's no--"

Sam clapped a hand on his shoulder and walked inside. "So where are you taking her next?"

The super soldier sighed and shut the door, resigned to accept the fact that Sam Wilson was a meddler and had no plans on giving him a break anytime soon. "Not sure yet. Open to suggestions, against my better judgment. It's...been a while since I've been out with someone."

"No shame in that," Sam said, grabbing a piece of swordfish from the grill on the stove. "Where'd you take her the first time?"

"Seafood place. I had planned on going on a walk, but that was the day monsoon season apparently started."

"Walk's good," Sam agreed, grabbing a couple slices of herb-butter bread. "Gives you more time to get to know each other. Still, she strikes me as a Type-A personality. Maybe you should do something a little more fun. More physical."

Steve eyed him and Sam laughed. "Whoa, slow your roll there, Cap. Not the kind of physical I'm talking about. I was thinking maybe you could take her hiking or rock-climbing. Y'know, after monsoon season has passed."

He thought about it. "Not a bad idea, actually. I'll look into it. Thanks."

Sam took a bite of the bread, his dark eyes mischievous. "She kiss you?"

Steve rubbed his sinuses. "Sam--"

"Yep. Thought so. Nice work, old man."

"Get out."

* * *

Steve refused to admit he had butterflies as he saw Nailah's sleek sportscar roll up next to his motorcycle. He was a soldier, for God's sake. He'd seen dozens of battles and had fought an army of aliens followed by an army of robots. There was no way meeting a girl he liked for a second date got his heart rate in the triple digits.

He stepped off the curb and opened the car door for her. She slid out of the vehicle, and even in modest hiking attire, she still had managed to dress to kill. She wore khaki shorts, boots, and a white button-down shirt of the same breathable linen as his own. Her hair was still braided, but the beads were a pretty pale blue this time. It took considerable effort not to stare at her long, lovely legs.

"Captain," Nailah said in greeting.

He smiled and shut the door for her. "Nailah. How are you?"

"Ready for the great outdoors," she said, getting up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "This was a wonderful idea. I haven't been up here since I was a kid. It's so relaxing."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," he said, offering his arm as they started towards the entrance to the park. Wakanda was no stranger to mountains. The trail circled one of the higher mountain tops and then wound through the forest. There were waterfalls interspersed through the woods as well, enticing many a visitor throughout the year. The weather had been kind this time; a comfortable seventy degrees with a little cloud cover overhead. He snagged a little map on one of the signs for the nature walk and they began their journey, their conversation light and effortless. They stopped every so often when they found wildlife to admire or particularly photogenic spots of the beautiful trees surrounding them.

"Out of curiosity," Nailah asked, her brown eyes wandering along the trail ahead of them. "How fast can you run?"

Steve arched an eyebrow. "Why? Is there a mountain lion up ahead?"

Nailah giggled. "No. I'll warn you if I spot one. By running away so it gets you and not me."

Steve touched his chest, as if wounded. "Wow. Survival of the fittest."

"Sorry, Captain. It's a dog-eat-dog world out there."

"Don't I know it. I think I've topped out at maybe fifty miles per hour the last time I was tested."

Nailah's jaw dropped. "That's incredible. What's it like running at that kind of speed?"

Steve thought about it. "Well, it sounds cool, but you tend to end up with bugs in your teeth if you're not careful."

She giggled. "Noted. I wouldn't mind that ability, bugs or not. It would make the trip to my bakery a lot easier."

He chuckled. "I can give you a ride, if you want."

"Oh, no, that's silly, you don't have to--eep!" She squeaked as he somehow quite nimbly turned and wrapped his arms around her legs without even looking so she was riding piggyback. She automatically wound her arms around his neck and he tossed her a playful smirk.

"Hang on!"

He took off down the nature trail.

Nailah couldn't believe her eyes. The trees practically whizzed past them as if they were on a motorcycle. He ran so smoothly it hardly seemed like his feet were touching the ground at all, as if they were simply flying. She let out a delighted laugh and clung to him, egging him on to go faster. A few visitors gawked as they whisked past deeper into the woods, until they were away from the most traveled sections and instead in the quieter, more secluded areas of the forest.

Steve dug his heels into the earth and slowed his run into a jog and then stopped as they crested the hilltop and found themselves at one of the waterfalls. It had formed a pool of fresh water the size of a large swimming pool with a little muddy bank.

Nailah patted his shoulder. "Let's take a breather, big guy."

He gently put her down. She smoothed his hair back down and shook her head. "You are a modern marvel, you know that?"

Steve smiled down at her. "Look who's talking."

Nailah's smile widened. "That was terribly corny, Steve."

He shrugged. "Still true."

"You flatterer." She caught his hand and led him down the hill towards the waterfall. The cool air and light spray felt amazing on his sun-warmed skin. The sun was high and bright overhead as it reached its midday point.

"So," Nailah said innocently. "It's a little hot out here. Why don't we go for a dip?"

Steve blinked. "I, uh, don't have swimming trunks on."

"Uh-huh."

"You don't have a suit either."

"Uh-huh."

Steve blushed. "You're not suggesting we--"

"No," she clarified. "But as discussed before, a little water never hurt anyone."

"What if someone comes by and sees us?"

"Not up here," she said, pointing towards where they'd come from. "It's much too hard a climb and we're away from the main part of the trail. Besides, don't you have a list of things you've never tried?"

She stepped closer, gripping the front of his shirt, her smile equal parts winning and seductive. "Have you ever gone swimming underneath a waterfall?"

Steve licked his lips. "Not exactly."

"Then," she said, undoing the first button of his shirt. "I think it's wildly overdue, don't you?"

He still seemed hesitant until she got on her tiptoes again and gave him a short, sweet kiss. "Don't worry. We won't get caught, I promise. Take a walk on the wild side, Captain."

She lifted his hands until they gripped the buttons of his shirt and he started undoing it. She stepped away and tugged off her boots and socks. Steve blushed harder and turned around politely as he heard the zipper to her shorts unraveling. Behind him, she giggled at his shyness, but didn't tease him about it.

He stripped to his boxers and waited until he'd heard the telltale splash of her jumping in before turning around. Not that it helped. Nailah came up out of the water in such a magnificent fashion that it shamed the infamous scene from Fast Times at Ridgemont High. The sparkling water glided over the curve of her cheeks, her lips, her forehead, down her slender neck, over her powerful shoulders, across the luscious valley between her breasts, along her flat, toned stomach. Time slowed. He watched every droplet of water cascading over her sienna skin and forgot about anything else that existed for several seconds.

Nailah smoothed the water away from her face and lifted her arm, beckoning him with one finger. Steve gulped and stepped into the pool. He was relieved as the cool water enveloped his overheated skin and briefly gave him something else to think about aside from the brown-skinned goddess in front of him.

"See?" she said teasingly. "Nice, isn't it?"

"Yep," he said weakly.

She shook her head and splashed him a little. "Would you relax? It's supposed to be fun."

Nailah stretched out into an easy breaststroke and swam into the deeper part of the pool, making lazy circles in the sunlight. He reminded himself to take her advice and relaxed as he listened to the gentle roar of the water cascading down from the side of the mountain. He joined her a few moments later, playfully chasing after her in the circles she swam. They moved in closer and closer with every lap, until eventually they were face to face, the water lapping at neck-level. She looped her arms around his shoulders and simply treaded water with him.

"Can I ask you something?" Steve said quietly.

"Of course."

"Why me?"

She tilted her head slightly in question and he elaborated. "You could have any man you wanted. You're beautiful and smart and talented. So why me?"

Nailah studied him, smoothing the dark blond hair away from his forehead. "Because the first time we met, you... _saw_ me. You didn't just look at me. I work in a marketplace. I'm no stranger to men looking at me, but you were the first who saw me. You were interested in my work, in the tastes and textures of the bread, in the way it opened you up to new experiences, to a culture you've never known before. I've never seen anyone embrace what they don't know so readily. Perhaps because you were given this gift after years of isolation, you learned to respect women and be interested in their minds and abilities rather than just their bodies. I appreciate how you treat me as a woman, not just as someone you desire. If you had merely wanted me for my body, I wouldn't have said yes. What you want from me is something I am more than willing to give."

"And what's that?"

"Sanctuary," Nailah whispered. "You've been fighting for a long time. You are a soldier to the core. But soldiers need peace as much as the rest of us do. If I can be that peace for you, then so be it, for however long this lasts."

Something swelled in Steve's chest at her words. "Maybe I don't deserve that."

"That is not for you to decide. You are worthy of peace, of happiness, whether you believe it or not."

Steve shuddered slightly, moved by her words. "Nailah--"

"Shh," she murmured. "Let it go, Steve."

She kissed him softly, sweetly. The world drifted away for a while and it turned out he was just fine with it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN YOU TELL THAT I JUST WANT STEVE TO HAVE NICE THINGS? BECAUSE I TOTALLY DO.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Nailah's third date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rips her heart out of her chest and screams "KALIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" in a vain effort to pretend she's not a closet romantic and this entire fic proves it*

_At night, we would watch the stars_   
_And he would physically give me each and every one_   
_I felt like cayenne pepper_   
_Red hot, spicy_   
_I felt Dizzy and Sonia, heaven and Miles between my thighs_   
_-"Love Rain" by Jill Scott_

Steve was ironing a dress shirt when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Afternoon, Rogers."

Immediately, a fond smile overtook his lips. "Hey, Nat. How've you been?"

"Good," she answered smoothly. "Surprised to get your message. It's been a while. How's Wakanda treating you?"

"Better than I deserve, honestly. It's amazing here. You should come."

"Oh, I don't know about that," she said ruefully. "I know T'Challa forgave me, but I'm not sure if there are any hard feelings left. That bodyguard of his was giving me quite a look."

Steve chuckled. "Well, just know you've got somewhere to stay if you change your mind. I've got a two bedroom. What's mine is yours."

There was a short pause and Steve shifted nervously, worried. "Nat?"

"It's nothing, just..." He heard her take a breath. "I'm...surprised, is all. Is it weird that I miss you a little?"

"Course not," he said softly. "I've missed you too. It's been too long since we've talked."

"Yeah. Gotta do something about that. So what's up? Do you need my help?"

"Actually, I do, but not for anything mission-related." He cleared his throat. "So...I've met someone."

"Oh?" He could hear the sly smile in her voice. Her tone was unnervingly similar to Sam's.

"Yeah. She's a baker, actually. Works in the marketplace here. We've gone out a couple times and our third date's supposed to be tonight."

"Steve, that's great. I'm really glad to hear that. Where are you two going?"

Steve started blushing a bit. "Ah, that's sort of why I called. She wanted to make me dinner. At...her place."

Another pause. "Well, go on."

Steve winced. "And I just wanted your opinion on that."

"On what? The fact that the third date usually means you're expected to spend the night?"

He coughed. "Er, I guess that's the best way to put it."

Nat chuckled softly. "You really are a Boy Scout, Rogers."

He sighed. "See, this is why I didn't go to Sam."

"Oh, calm down, I'm only teasing. So you're worried that the two of you are rushing, I take it?"

"Yes...and no. I like her. A lot. I don't mind taking the next step, but I can't help wondering if it's too soon. Not because I don't think it'll last, I just..." He sighed, trying to figure out how to verbalize it.

"You're worried about whatever's coming next," Nat said. "Because you are who you are and someday there'll be another mission. One where you might have to leave Wakanda."

"Yeah," he said softly. "And I don't want her to get left behind." Like Peggy, he thought quietly.

"That is very sweet of you. But if she's the kind of woman who attracted your attention, then she's strong and smart and she knows the risks. She wouldn't have said yes otherwise. You can ask her, you know. It's not out of line."

He licked his lips. "I know, but I was worried I'd sound like I wanted to back out or something."

"If she knows you, it won't sound that way. You're the most conscientious person I know, Steve. You'd never hurt someone you cared about on purpose."

"Tell that to Tony," he murmured.

"Steve...don't. You've got to let that go. You did what you thought was right. It's all you can do. It's all you should ask of yourself."

"I'll try."

"Good. My advice is that you should go, and you should be yourself and be honest with her. If this is something you want, go for it. Everything else will fall into place."

He took a deep breath. "Okay. Thanks, Nat. I meant it, by the way. You should come to Wakanda whenever you're done getting that suntan on the beach."

"How did you--"

He arched an eyebrow. "Because I know you. How's the bikini look?"

"Terrible."

He grinned. "I figured as much. Enjoy the beach, Romanov."

"I will. Good luck on your date, Rogers."

"Thanks. Bye, Nat."

"Bye, Steve."

* * *

_Knock-knock._

A moment later, Nailah's front door opened. She smiled and the remaining bit of tension in Steve's back and shoulders relaxed. Part of him hadn't grown out of that old insecurity that his date wouldn't show or would rebuff him like back in the day.

"Punctual as always," she said. "Evening, Steve. You look great."

"Had to try and keep up with you," he said, gesturing towards her gorgeous royal purple strapless dress. She had her braids up in a ponytail once more with silver beads on the ends this time, matching her jewelry and sandals. She'd teased him about dressing so formally, so he'd toned it down at bit--wearing his brown suede jacket, a crisp white t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and brown boots.

Nailah got up on her tiptoes and kissed him before collecting the wine bottle in his hands. "Thanks. Come on in."

He stepped into a warm, richly textured apartment done in variations of gold and honey, from that carpet to the walls. There were sculptures of dancers perched on the coffee table and on the bookshelves against the far left wall. Painted portraits of her family members adorned the walls. He spotted a few trophies on the mantle as well. The kitchen was to his immediate left, with the den across from the front door, and the bedrooms to the right. The smell of fresh baked bread wafted over him and he almost sighed with contentment. There was just something about that smell that reminded him of home.

"Nice place," he said casually as she took his suede jacket and hung it in the nearby hall closet. "How long have you been here?"

"Four years," she said, heading back into the kitchen. "Great neighborhood. Nice and quiet. Neighbors are friendly too. I like to get to know the people around me."

"Good policy," he agreed as his mind wandered towards the last time he'd had neighbors. It hadn't turned out all that well. He'd actually made an effort to greet the ones who lived in his building now as a result. Chances were few that Fury had agents keeping an eye on him all the way in Wakanda with SHIELD all but dissolved, but he still remained cautious.

Nailah bent and took the bread out of the oven. Steve watched obliquely. She picked up a small glass bowl from the counter and brushed the bread with garlic butter. She was facing away from him, but he could somehow still hear the smile in her voice.

"Are you checking me out right now, Captain America?"

Steve blushed and coughed slightly. "Not exactly the term I would use."

Nailah laughed. "Maybe you're not such a Boy Scout after all."

"Sorry."

"Please don't be sorry," she said. "I like knowing my efforts are appreciated."

She wiped her hands on the towel and sent him a flirty smile. "Besides, it's only fair. I've been checking you out since we met and I don't intend to stop any time soon."

Steve chuckled. "Good to know."

"Well, everything's ready. Grab a plate." Steve was delighted to find that the menu consisted of roasted lamb, couscous, stewed vegetables, and of course, fresh baked bread. He poured some of the red wine he'd brought with him and they tucked in, making light conversation about what they'd been up to during the week. Dessert was a homemade fig roll. Steve didn't really care for sweets, but it was delicious enough to make him think twice about developing a dessert habit.

Afterward, they settled on the couch with their second glasses of wine and chatted while soft jazz blanketed the apartment.

"Do you ever want to go back into professional dancing?" Steve asked.

"I'm not sure," Nailah admitted. "I've been teaching the little ones at the academy part time and I enjoy it lot. I suppose I could do more, but I like how the bakery is run and I wouldn't want the quality to slip because I'm distracted. I've been considering taking on one of the young bakers, but I don't know if I'm ready to let go just yet."

"Well," Steve said. "We're just getting to know each other, but I think you can do anything you put your mind to. I also think that time is precious and maybe it's not so much letting go as it is moving forward. It's hard to trust someone with something as important to you as your mother's bakery, but it might work out if you try."

He smiled. "Besides, you're the one who's been encouraging me to try new things. Maybe you should take your own advice."

Nailah chuckled. "How different we all would be if we simply took our own advice."

"Tell me about it." He happened to glance over her shoulder and noticed the clock on the wall, nearly gaping as he realized he'd been here for the better part of three hours. Time seemed to pass so easily in her presence.

Steve cleared his throat, his heart rate skyrocketing as he forced the next words out. "It's...getting late."

Nailah met his gaze with a cool, slightly amused look. "Yes, it is."

He fought the urge to fidget. He'd hoped she'd give him an out or a context clue, but instead she sat there comfortably watching him squirm. After a moment, he sighed and shook his head. "And you can tell I'm really bad at this part."

She grinned. "Nonsense. I think you're adorable."

"Thanks." He cleared his throat again. "Do you...want me to stay?"

She set her mostly empty wine glass on the coffee table, the grin fading. "Do you want to stay?"

"Not my call."

"That's my point, Steve. It is your call. You've been a gentleman beyond all expectations. I applaud you for that. It's much appreciated, especially in this day and age."

She scooted closer, softening her voice as she reached out and gently placed one hand on his cheek. "But you don't have to use the playbook every time. The only way this works is if we're both honest with each other. If you want to wait, we'll wait. If you don't want to wait, then we don't have to. I'm not going anywhere."

He exhaled, hiding a slightly pained sound, touching her wrist. "That's the thing, Nailah. I...the work that I do sometimes requires me to leave on missions that I might not come back from. If we do this, I might end up hurting you someday. It's happened before to a woman I loved."

"That's the risk of any relationship, super soldier or not. And I think you are worth that risk."

Steve couldn't find the right words, so he decided to forgo them entirely and kissed her. Nailah sighed wistfully against his lips. He leaned back just enough to look into those soft, mahogany eyes of hers.

"Are you sure?"

Nailah smiled. "Positive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging. I'm just going to make the next chapter on its own in case there are any people reading this fic who don't like BOW CHICKA WOW WOWWWWW chapters in their Cap/Reader fics. 
> 
> Side note: I'm not gonna lie, I ship Captasha/Romanogers, so I kind of wanted Nat to cosign on Steve's new relationship considering the fact that she's really close to him and he cares deeply for her, and I feel like they are not saying a whole lot in the movies when they're together, but their chemistry says it for them. I'm hoping for a good reunion scene in Infinity War before everything immediately goes south into heartbreak. It'll never go canon, but I find comfort in the fact that Chris Evans himself ships it and I love that quite a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Nailah have some fondue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GUNS N ROSES VOICE* WELCOME TO THE SMUT CHAPTER. WE GOT FUN AND GAMES.
> 
> But yeah, if this ain't yo thang, run along. Smut chapter is smut. You've been warned.

_"If I was your girl_  
_Oh, the things I'd do to you_  
_I'd make you call out my name_  
_I'd ask who it belongs to_  
_If I was your woman, the things I'd do to you..."_  
_-"If" by Janet Jackson_

Steve was glad he'd kissed a girl since 1945. It was certainly coming in handy right now.

Nailah had stood up from the couch in a graceful, almost feline manner and extended her hand to him, which he took. He followed her to the bedroom just as thunder crackled overhead and fat droplets of rain splattered against the windowpanes. Her room was similar to the rest of her place, with rich, warm golds and browns and tans. Dark dressers. A four poster bed with sheer curtains. An ottoman at the foot of the bed. She led him to it and pushed him to sit, kissing him gently and telling him to give her a moment. She walked over to the nightstand and withdrew a lighter before shutting off the lights and instead igniting the candles perched on the dressers, giving the room an intimate, romantic atmosphere. He smelled cloves and honey and sighed as the scent relaxed him even further. Nailah shut the bedroom door and the sound made something click inside him. Now, they were truly alone, and belonged only to each other.

She glided towards him on her bare feet and climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He slid his large hands over her ribs, balancing her over his thighs, his eyes falling shut as she kissed him carefully, exploring the way he tasted as he did the same with her. He groaned as she settled her weight over him and slipped her fingers into his dark-blond hair, her breath coming out in increasingly faster gasps as she felt his arousal through his jeans for the first time.

"Promise me something," Nailah murmured, her eyes half-lidded as she stared down at him.

"Anything," Steve whispered back.

A sly smile overtook her lips. "Don't be a gentleman."

Steve matched her smile. "Yes ma'am."

He scooped her up in his arms and perched himself on the edge of the bed, then gripped the zipper on the back of her strapless dress. Nailah shivered as the dress loosened around her and pushed it down until it pooled around her curvy hips. Steve exhaled as his gaze rolled over the luscious newly-bared brown skin and tilted her chin up, exposing her neck. He made a path down the delicate skin over the column of her throat, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses along every inch. Nailah shuddered and dug her fingers into his shoulders, holding on for dear life as every kiss made her skin burn. He reached the dip between her collarbones and licked it gently, trailing his calloused fingertips up and down her sides in a never-ending rhythm. She had a black, lacy strapless bra beneath it, but he didn't rush to remove it. Instead, he continued lavishing the sensitive skin over the exposed part of her breasts with kisses, not stopping until she sighed his name.

He ran his hands up her naked spine slowly, drawing another unsteady moan of his name from her, and undid the bra. Steve swept his hands over the rounded tips of her breasts first before lowering his hot mouth to the right one. Nailah hissed and rolled her hips as utter need flared through her at the touch of his lips over her nipple. He bit gently, rolling the tip until it hardened, circling the nerve while gently running his fingers up and down her spine. He brushed his thumb over her left nipple, massaging her breast in a circle, squeezing in steady intervals that matched the movements of his tongue. He switched to her left breast and paid tribute to it as well until Nailah made a needy sound and pulled at his t-shirt. He lifted his arms for her and she tore it off, lowering her full, ripe lips to his throat and kissing her way down his neck. Steve groaned as her tongue swiped over his Adam's apple, gripping her tightly as she mirrored the way he'd kissed down to her chest. Her painted nails raked over his abs and some part of him snapped without warning.

He hefted her in his arms and flipped their positions, pressing her down into the soft mattress and lunging up her lithe body to kiss her lips. Nailah moaned into his open mouth as he snatched the crinkled half of the dress from her lower body, leaving just a scrap of sheer lace hiding the very last part of her he hadn't seen yet. Nailah parted her long, smooth legs and reached for his belt, undoing it in a swift movement and tossing it aside. She unbuckled his jeans until they loosened around his narrow waist and slipped one hand inside them.

Steve gasped as her fingers closed around his clothed cock and began to make utterly delicious circles around the tip, dipping lower to stroke the shaft. Unbearable heat crawled up his spine at her ministrations, making it harder to concentrate on kissing the daylights out of her like he'd been doing a moment ago, but he managed to get himself under control. He kicked off the jeans, leaving him in navy boxer-briefs, and lowered his firm, well-muscled body atop her for the first time. Nailah shivered as the heat of his tanned skin pressed down over her belly, her breasts, grazing her inner thighs. He caught her wrist and dragged her hand from his lower body, instead aligning it with hers. She cried out as he rolled his hips enough to let her feel what she'd done to him. He growled deep in his chest as he felt the dampness steadily growing beneath her lace panties with every thrust he made between her legs, teasing, hinting at the pleasure to come.

He reared back onto his knees and gripped the edges of her panties, glancing at her once in confirmation. Nailah nodded and he drew them down her silken legs one inch at a time. He beheld her naked curves and couldn't help but admire her in the candlelight for a long moment. He rested his hands on her ankles, squeezing them gently, teasingly, and ran his hands up her calves slowly until he reached her knees. He spread them apart until she revealed herself to him. Nailah's heart skipped a beat or two as those blue eyes of his seemed to fill to the brim with lust and hunger and pure, fiery need. He gripped her outer thighs and nudged them further apart, tugging her down the bed until he was level with her pelvis. Nailah nearly had a heart attack as he drew her legs up over his shoulders and settled over her on his forearms, her voice thick with both arousal and alarm as she spoke.

"S-Steve, you don't have to--"

"I want to," he said, and somehow the smirk on his lips was both earnest and lascivious. Nailah swallowed hard and nodded too many times, too enraptured to look away as he lowered his mouth to her entrance.

He licked her. Once. Slowly.

Nailah grabbed two handfuls of the bedspread. _"Steve."_

The super soldier suppressed a shiver and adjusted her legs around his neck as he felt her whole body tense in reaction to the overwhelming pleasure. He licked his lips, tasting the bitter sweetness of her, and slid his tongue over her a second time, eliciting another sweet, borderline panicked moan from his captive. He teased the sodden outer edges of her, circling inward, and then parted her inner walls completely with his tongue. Once there, he settled his hands on her thighs and sank into a steady rhythm, drawing in and out, his lips adding just the right amount of suction, until he felt her entire beautiful body practically melt into the bed. He felt her trying with all her might to resist, but the pleasure flooded her nerves and saturated her skin down to the bone and she was moaning his name in increasingly frantic intervals the deeper his tongue ventured inside her molten heat.

As the tension inside her coiled tighter and tighter, he slid his mouth higher to her clit and slipped two fingers inside her. Nailah's spine arched and she cried out his name louder, burying her slender fingers in his hair to keep him exactly where she wanted him. She rolled her hips wildly down onto his mouth and he rode her body perfectly, curling his fingers slightly as he felt her inner walls tightening around his fingers and lapping hard at the spot that needed all of his attention.

"Steve...please...God... _yes!_ " Nailah moaned helplessly as the climax surged through her from head to toe, spreading through her limbs and burning along every nerve like wildfire. He helped her down from Cloud Nine with slow, gentle strokes of his tongue until she lay still on the bed, panting madly. He lowered her legs from around his neck and licked his lips and fingers clean, smiling fondly at the utterly content expression on her lovely features. She stirred as he crawled up her body and kissed her throat, his deep voice drifting up to her ears.

"You okay?"

Nailah stretched and looped her arms around his neck, her thick eyelashes lifting to reveal dilated pupils and complete satisfaction. "Better than okay, I'd say."

Steve chuckled. "Good."

"Good?" Nailah echoed incredulously. "Good is being first in line at the market when it opens. That was spectacular."

To her delight, he actually blushed a bit. She grinned and tugged him down for a kiss. "I hope you had no plans of ever escaping, Captain. Now that I know you're excellent at cunnilingus, I'm never letting you go."

Steve laughed. "I'm all yours."

Nailah's lips quirked up at one corner rather wickedly, as did her eyebrow. "Speaking of which..."

She rolled them over and let her fingers trail down his magnificent chest and abs until they reached his boxer-briefs. She pulled them down and inhaled sharply, her brown eyes alight with desire at the reveal. Steve exhaled quickly as she wrapped her slender fingers around him and his blush deepened.

"Nailah, you don't have to--"

She winked at him. "I want to."

Steve nearly lost his voice as her full lips parted and took his cock between them. He shut his eyes and hissed as waves of pleasure lapped at him from the heat and wetness of her mouth, her tongue, slipping down until the tip brushed against her throat. She let him slide free and circled the head, settling into an almost patient stroke with her hand. She planted one hand on the bed by his waist and leaned over his body, swallowing the whole of him again and again. It drew rolling purrs and broken gasps from him that she'd all but longed to hear ever since she set eyes on him. She kept going, gradually picking up speed, until he gripped her upper arm and sent her a half desperate look as he reached the edge.

"Relax," she whispered, withdrawing and crawling up to meet him. She positioned herself above him and he surprised her by reaching up and plucking the ponytail holder away, spilling her beaded braids around her face, neck, and shoulders. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her, sliding his hand along the nape of her neck, pressing into the kiss with all the fervor and passion that he possessed. Nailah shuddered and sank onto his cock at long last.

She couldn't help biting his lower lip as the thick tip of him vanished inside her, followed by the rest of him, inch after hard inch, his skin alive and warm beneath her fingertips. She wiggled a bit as he bottomed out within her and didn't even try to suppress the earth-shattering moan that left her lips as he filled her so deliciously. He squeezed her to his chest for a long moment, groaning as her inner muscles adjusted over his hard length, and then rested those muscular arms around her hips to keep her pressed to him. She held on, kissing him as she lifted up. The absence of him made her shiver and rush back down to have him within her again, hard and unflinching and perfect in every way. She tried her best to go slow, to cherish and relish the way he felt inside her, how right it felt to be in his arms. In only minutes, the floodgates spilled open and the pleasure built steadily one thrust at a time. Steve sank down on his back, pulling her with him, one hand gripping the back of her neck as he kissed her, the other cupping one round cheek of her ass to guide her down onto his cock again and again. Before long, he could no longer keep still and lifted up to meet her with every stroke, pressing deeper inside her, faster, harder, driving her to the edge one moment at a time.

Nailah felt her toes curling as he drove up into her in short, hard thrusts and gripped the sheets beneath them in attempt to find purchase. "Mm...Steve...wait...not yet..."

"You're close," he whispered back. "I can feel it. It's okay. Let me in. Let me please you."

He rolled them suddenly and lifted her leg higher around his waist, planting his hands on either side of her hips. He tilted her body at a slight angle and sunk into hard, deep, rapid thrusts that grazed a spot she didn't even know she had. Nailah's head rolled back into the nest of pillows and she gripped his forearms with all her might as her slippery inner walls contracted sharply and the climax weighed down on her like a heavenly blanket. Steve lowered one hand between them and rubbed her clit with his thumb, not stopping his rhythmic thrusts inside her.

 _"Steve!"_ Nailah's body convulsed once, twice, and then arched up into him as she went sailing off into her orgasm. Steve's eyes fluttered shut and he buried his face in her neck, unable to resist biting down as he followed her a second later into his own release. It doused his overheated skin like warm honey, drenching him from head to toe, all the more pleasurable after knowing he'd made her come. He sank down onto her damp, satiny skin and slowed his thrusts one at a time, drawing out the pleasure that had consumed them both. She whimpered softly underneath him and slid her hands over his back, clutching him to her as their bodies slowly cooled.

He wasn't sure how long it actually was before he regained his strength and tipped his heavy frame to one side so he wouldn't accidentally crush her into the bed. Nailah snuggled closer, throwing one lovely leg over his hip and thigh, a fully contented smile on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and let the afterglow slide over them.

"Not as many scars as I thought," Nailah murmured after a bit, her fingertips tracing over the one at the small of his back where a round from Bucky's gun had hit him a few years ago aboard the hover carrier.

"For now," Steve said, kissing her forehead.

"I hope it stays that way for a while."

He shifted enough to kiss her and smiled. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be the final chapter. Dunno. I'll feel it out.

**Author's Note:**

> WAKANDA FOREVER.


End file.
